Fragmented Reality
by BWANDER
Summary: Usagi finds out that another dimension needs help and goes. The only thing is, the new dimension parallels her own.
1. Prologue

Fragmented Reality  
  
by: drama81  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi-sensei does.  
  
Author's note: This is based on an RPG I was in. Unfortunately, we didn't  
  
get too far into it and now it has beed deleted. Anyways, not all of the  
  
characters are in their original form. I have obtained permission from the  
  
owners of a few of the Silver Senshi to use them. Anyways, I'll get on  
  
with the story now. Oh, and the prologue takes place with our beloved Usa-  
  
chan. Enjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi awoke when she heard the first rumble. Her eyes had almost opened  
  
with an audible snap. Immediately she looked outside her window, and then  
  
wished she hadn't. Rain was pouring down outside, and it was being ac-  
  
cented by bolts of lightning and thunder.  
  
Another peal of thunder roared through the sky, making Usagi wince. She  
  
looked over at her bedside clock and noted that it was seven am. Knowing  
  
she would never be able to get back to sleep she rose out of bed and  
  
slowly got ready for the day. If anything good were to come out of this  
  
storm, it would be that Usagi could be on time for once and not have to  
  
rush around.  
  
She saw a look of astonishment on her brother's face. Her mother, on the  
  
other hand, beamed with pride. "It looks like you might finally be on  
  
your way to growing up Usagi," she said.  
  
"Hai mama. I might be," Usagi replied. She couldn't be the one to break  
  
it to her mother that she wouldn't be up yet if it wasn't for the storm.  
  
She worked hard to please her mother anyways, so this couldn't hurt her  
  
much, could it? Usagi quickly shook the thought from her head. 'No,  
  
it definitely couldn't harm her,' she thought.  
  
After breakfast Usagi stood and casually made her way out of the house,  
  
making sure to grab an umbrella along the way. The storm outside did not  
  
look to be ending anytime soon, and she was sure her teacher would kill  
  
her for dripping water all over the floor.  
  
She walked down the road towards her school, every now and then letting  
  
out a shudder as more thunder roared overhead. The thunder also reminded  
  
her of the last battle she had been in. How the outer senshi had tried  
  
to protect her, even after they had shown themselves to be traitors. 'No,  
  
they never betrayed me. They had a plan, and that was to get in Galaxia's  
  
graces,' Usagi thought defiantly.  
  
She never would think of any of her senshi as betraying her. They had all  
  
sworn to always protect her, and she would be damned if she thought they  
  
were doing otherwise. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her  
  
of Sailors Uranus and Neptune killing Pluto and Saturn. Usagi shook her  
  
head again. 'It was to help with their plan. They wouldn't do that under  
  
normal circumstances,' she thought.  
  
'But what would you call 'normal circumstances' Usagi?' the voice asked.  
  
'You shut up! Haruka and Michiru are two of the most loyal senshi I have  
  
ever had the pleasure of meeting. Everything they did was to try and  
  
protect me. In the end they showed they were on my side,' Usagi thought  
  
venomously.  
  
The voice seemed to laugh, or did the closest immitation. 'If you think  
  
so Usagi,' the voice said then silenced. By now her internal conver-  
  
sation had started to show itself on her face. She had a look of irrita-  
  
tion on her face. She had also not been paying attention to where she  
  
was walking and ran into someone.  
  
She fell to the ground and succeeded in getting her uniform soaked. She  
  
looked to who she bumped into, getting ready to chew them out for not  
  
looking where they were going, all thought of herself doing the same gone  
  
in an instant. She noticed the dark hair and the blue eyes of her fiance  
  
immediately and lost all the anger she was about to unleash. A smile  
  
came to her lips and her eyes softened. "Mamo-chan," she said quietly.  
  
Chiba Mamoru looked up to see Usagi smiling. 'It worked Chiba-san,' he  
  
thought. "Morning Usako," he said, standing back up.  
  
Usagi stood as well, her hair and uniform completely soaked, the umbrella  
  
she had earlier discarded. The two quickly shared an embrace. "Mamo-  
  
chan, I don't want to, but I have to go. It's almost time for school,"  
  
she said quietly.  
  
Mamoru nodded and picked up Usagi's umbrella. "I know it might not help  
  
now, but here you go Usako," he said, handing it over.  
  
Usagi smiled and took the umbrella, then hurried on to school. Her day  
  
didn't improve any from there. In class she had been made to stand  
  
outside the room until she had dried most of the way. She had gotten a  
  
detention for not having any of her homework. After school she had gone  
  
home to find that her mother had gone to the store, and Usagi had left  
  
her key inside. Then to top it all off, the storm was still raging on.  
  
If anything, it had actually gotten worse.  
  
When Usagi slid into bed that night sleep nearly took her away instantly.  
  
However, sleep lost its grip on her around two in the morning. A loud  
  
blast of thunder awoke Usagi. She sat up in her bed gasping for air.  
  
Another flash of lightning preceeded more thunder, but something in that  
  
flash caught her eye. Something had happened in the mirror.  
  
Another flash came, and Usagi looked again. She let out a gasp. "Iie,  
  
it can't be," she whispered. A third flash confirmed it. In her mirror  
  
Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
She stood and walked over to the mirror. "Serenity-sama?" she asked in  
  
a whisper.  
  
The image was still there, only very faint when there wasn't lightning.  
  
Slowly Serenity nodded her head. Tears had formed in Usagi's eyes. It  
  
wasn't very often that Usagi would see the mother of her past life.  
  
Before Usagi could say anything Serenity held up a hand. "Please,  
  
don't cry over me. I've never wanted that to happen. Now dry your  
  
eyes my little Sun and Stars," she said.  
  
Usagi did the best she could, but didn't feel she got all of her tears.  
  
Something brushed against her leg, catching her by surprise. She looked  
  
down and saw Luna there. "Can you see her Luna? It's Queen Serenity,"  
  
she said.  
  
Luna looked at the mirror and nodded. "Serenity-sama, it's good to see  
  
you again," Luna said.  
  
Serenity looked at the cat in confusion. "Have we met before? I don't  
  
remember you kitty, or are you a kitten of Kodora and Aikou?" Serenity  
  
asked.  
  
"Have we met before?" Luna repeated in amazement. "I was your top advisor  
  
with Artemis. You put me in charge of watching your daughter. When the  
  
kingdom fell you told me to find the senshi and awaken them."  
  
"No, that was Kodora. He was my advisor. I don't remember you kitty, I'm  
  
sorry," Serenity stated.  
  
"Wait. Something is wrong here. I remember seeing Luna when I was shown  
  
the past. She and Artemis gave the warning when Beryl attacked the Moon,"  
  
Usagi said.  
  
"Beryl? Who is that? Could this Beryl have been a general of King Goshe-  
  
nite?" Serenity asked in confusion.  
  
"King...Goshe...nite?" Usagi asked slowly. "Iie. Beryl was queen of the  
  
Dark Kingdom. Well behind Metallia, that is. I defeated both of them,  
  
though," Usagi explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about. The Moon was attacked  
  
by King Goshenite. He and his generals destroyed it before I could seal  
  
them away and send the souls of my daughter, the senshi, and the other  
  
other citizens to be reborn," Serenity said before gasping. "Oh no."  
  
Usagi had already reached the same conclusion as Serenity. "You're in  
  
another dimension," Usagi said slowly as Serenity nodded.  
  
Usagi set her face into one of determination. "I'm going," she said. "If  
  
you can come here, then I can go there."  
  
"But Usagi-chan, what about this dimension? We need you," Luna pleaded.  
  
"The other senshi can handle things for a while. Luna, you should stay  
  
behind to tell them," Usagi said. The next part was what was going to be  
  
hard. "and to keep my parents from worrying. I want you to make them for-  
  
get about me, just until I come back. It might be best to make them think  
  
I'm away at college, because that way they wouldn't think abou this room."  
  
Luna started to protest, but knew Usagi had already made up her mind.  
  
"Just be careful Usagi-chan, please," Luna said in defeat.  
  
"Hai, I will. Take care of everyone for me Luna," Usagi said smiling  
  
down at the cat. With purposeful steps Usagi walked up to the mirror.  
  
She took a few breaths to settle her nerves, then stepped forward into  
  
the mirror, and another dimension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Prologue 


	2. One

Fragmented Reality by: Warube  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was falling, or at least that's the closest she could describe it. Her hair definitely seemed to be whipping about her. She could feel it at times as it slapped against her face. She felt weightless, though. She hadn't felt like this since her fight with Galaxia. Then she had felt weightless too. Only then it had been because she had wings and was flying. However, that's the closest thing she could think of to relate this feeling to.  
  
After a few minutes she felt herself being pulled forward extremely fast. Air escaped her lungs, leaving her trying to gasp for air. She almost felt like she were underwater. This lasted just a minute, though, and she was dispensed on the otherside of the mirror. She immediately took several gulps of air and stayed on her hands and knees.  
  
The doorknob quickly turned, and the door was opened before Usagi could react and hide herself. A girl in her mid teens stepped through and looked down at Usagi. For once Usagi thought quickly and grabbed the girl, making sure to close the door behind her. She quickly stuck her hand over the girl's mouth.  
  
"Don't scream. I can explain everything, or at least I think I can. I'm not really sure, though. This would be so much easier if I were Ami-chan. Anyways, I can try to explain it all," Usagi said quickly. A quick look at the girl and Usagi saw that she had covered the girl's mouth and nose, cutting off her air supply. Usagi quickly removed her hand, a look of guilt on her face. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she added.  
  
The girl quickly caught her breath and looked up at Usagi. The resemblence between them was remarkable. They had almost the exact same hairstyle too. The only real difference there was that she wore her hair buns at the center of her head, while the new girl wore hers at the sides. Making one of the few completely unthought through decisions in her life she nodded. "It's okay. Just tell me what you are doing in my room, and then I'll decide whether I'm going to scream or not," she said.  
  
Usagi quickly grabbed her hand and began shaking it over enthusiatically. "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret it, I promise," she said.  
  
'I already do,' the girl thought grimly.  
  
"Okay, first, my name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm not from around here. I come from another dimension. You see in my world I am a superhero. I really didn't want to be one, but Luna, that's my cat, kind of forced it on me. Anyways, I was lying in bed and it was storming really bad outside. I woke up because of the thunder, I really hate thunder. I mean, couldn't it be quieter and less scary," Usagi began.  
  
"I'm getting off topic now, gomen. Like I said, though, I was woke up by the thunder. When the lightning flashed I saw my dead mother from my former life. Only she wasn't my actual mother from then. She was from another dimension, this one if I had to guess. When we realized this, I decided to come here and help if I could, so here I am."  
  
The girl looked at Usagi with a slightly confused look on her face. "So, you're saying that you are a reincarnated superhero from another dimension?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yup," Usagi said, a smile on her face. "Wow, I've never been able to really tell anyone that. I'm not suppose to back home, because it might endanger my family if my enemies were to find out. However, I think it's probably okay if I say it here. After all, my family and friends don't live here."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to scream now," the girl said, standing and walking towards the door.  
  
Usagi was a bit quicker and stepped in front of the door. "Wait, I'll prove it!" Usagi said quickly.  
  
She thrust her hand into the air. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" she shouted. A few seconds later she realized nothing had happened. She blinked a few times before trying again. She had the same result as before. A quick realization struck Usagi. She let out a groan. "I left my brooch on my dresser."  
  
The girl had moved over to stand by her closet. She snaked her arm into the closet and brought out a baton. She held it up as one would a sword. "If you don't move right now, I'm going to...to...I'll hit you, I swear it!" she threatened.  
  
Usagi swallowed at seeing the girl with a weapon. "I'll tell you what, I'll just go out the window and you'll never see me again! Just don't hit me, please!" she begged.  
  
The girl lowered the baton slightly. "Fine, but get out of here! You are a crazy girl, and I have no need for a crazy girl in my life," she said.  
  
Usagi slowly walked over to the window. The same tree she often climbed was there. She turned and looked at the girl. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Usagi would it?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
"No! Even if it were, I still wouldn't tell you it was. Now leave," the girl demanded.  
  
Usagi nodded in defeat and quickly left. A moment later a voice called up the stairs. "Seizui, it's dinner time."  
  
"Hai mama. I'll be down in a moment," Seizui called back. She set her baton back inside her closet and left her room. 


	3. Two

Fragmented Reality by: Warube  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Usagi left the house with only one last glance at it. It was identical to her own house, all the way down to the paint on it. She started down the road, taking a look at the sky. It was quickly becoming dark, and soon night would completely fall. She had just left the only place that she was even slightly familiar with in this world and she had no money or anything with her. Then to make matters worse she was still dressed in her pajamas. Of course at home it had been dark, and she had been in the middle of sleeping when the storm had awoken her.  
  
She had made it to the street when she saw a pair of eyes being lit by the evening sun. She bent down to get a closer look and saw a white cat with deep purple stripes. The thing that truly caught her attention, though, was the bald spot on the cat's head. It was in the shape of an upturned crescent and was golden. Usagi began to stroke the cat. "So who are you, you cutie?" she asked looking for a nametag.  
  
When she didn't find one she let out a small sigh. "So, it seems you haven't found her yet. Care to tell me why kitty?" she asked.  
  
The cat gave Usagi a quizzical look. That was all Usagi needed. She picked up the cat. "So, you going to tell me, or should I take you to the vet?" she asked. "I know Queen Serenity sent you."  
  
The cat's eyes widened slightly. It began trying to get away, but Usagi held tight. "Come on kitty. I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm not from the Dark Kingdom or whatever it's called here. Serenity-sama sent me too," she said.  
  
The cat stopped trying to swipe at her face. "She sent you too?" he asked in a deep, masculine voice.  
  
"Hai. However, it's a long story and unless you have a place to accomodate me, then I really have to find a place to sleep tonight," Usagi replied.  
  
"That's no problem. I have a feeling that the girl in that house is the one I've been looking for. You look similar to her, so I can use that to make her family believe you are her cousin. In fact, everyone who sees you will think you are her cousin," the cat said, his crescent flashing for a moment. "However, there is one catch, any of the senshi will not be affected. They have strong magic running through their veins, so this trick can't work on them."  
  
"That's fine, we just have to go back now. First, though, I have to change," Usagi said, bringing out a tool she hadn't used in just over a year. She thrust the Luna Pen into the air. "MOON POWER! Change me into a T*A Private Girls' School student!"  
  
A moment later Usage was wearing an outfit identical to what her best friend, Rei, would wear to school. She scooped up the cat and started back across the street. "So kitty, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kodora. I am the top advisor to Queen Serenity-sama. However, it seems you already knew that, and why I'm here," he answered.  
  
Usagi nodded as she finished walking up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. She didn't have to wait long before a man with dark hair and glasses opened the door. He looked nearly identical to her own father, perhaps a little taller and a little older, but very close. "Oh, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry, I forgot that you were coming today," he said.  
  
"That's alright. The bus was late anyways. Then since it was their fault they made arrangements for me to get here," Usagi lied.  
  
The last couple years had helped her to perfect her lying skills. While she wasn't proud of them, she had to rely upon them when she was fighting as Sailor Moon. Her parents had almost caught her too many times, but she had usually quickly figured out a story with one of the other senshi. They had each agreed to covering for one another. Only once had Usagi been caught, but another quick lie had kept her secret from being discovered.  
  
The man stepped aside and led Usagi into the house. They quickly walked to the dinning room where Usagi saw a woman who was close to her mother in appearance, and two young children. "Look who showed up Mikomi," the man said.  
  
Mikomi, the woman who looked like her mother, looked shocked. "Oh no, I thought she wasn't suppose to arrive until tomorrow. I'm so sorry Usagi- chan. I guess I was a day behind," she said.  
  
"It's okay. As I was just telling Oji-san, the bus was running late, so they arranged for me to get a ride here anyway. There is no need to worry," Usagi said quickly.  
  
Mikomi looked at the two children. "Hakuchou, Tora go get a plate and utensils for your cousin," she said quietly to the children. They both eagerly rose from the table and hurried off into the kitchen. "Seizui will be down in a moment. You'll be staying in her room. I'm sure you two will want to catch up anyway. It's really been too long since we've seen each other. You have grown into a fine young woman Usagi-chan."  
  
"Thank you Oba-san. It really has been too long," Usagi said.  
  
The children quickly returned and set down the plate and utensils. They had just sat back down when Seizui came down the stairs. "There, all ready for..." she began before seeing Usagi. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Seizui! You will apologize to your cousin right now. She just got here and you take a harsh tone to her. That is no way to treat guests," Mikomi said sternly.  
  
Seizui looked confused. "My cousin? She is not my cousin. I've never seen her before today. She was in my room earlier talking crazy talk. She needs to be locked up!" she said.  
  
"Seizui! You will apologize for that as well. If you do not then you will go up to bed without supper. I will not have you disrespecting a guest in this house. You are going to be living with her after all," her father said.  
  
"Nani?! I'll be living with this crazy girl?! What are you talking about?" Seizui demanded.  
  
"Your cousin will be staying in your room. Now apologize or go to bed," her father said.  
  
"But Tou-san, that's not fair! She isn't even my cousin," Seizui said.  
  
"You heard your father, now since you don't want to apologize you can go to bed. Good night Seizui," Mikomi said.  
  
Seizui looked astonished, but turned and slowly trudged up the stairs. She didn't see the cat as it walked behind her. Usagi sat down and looked at her new family. "Do not worry about Seizui. She'll come around; she most likely doesn't remember you is all," Mikomi said. "Now, tell us about your day Kaji."  
  
They continued talking throughout dinner. Usagi had told them about herself, leaving out and changing a few details where she needed to. She did tell mostly the truth, though. After dinner she headed upstairs so she could go to bed. When she entered the room she saw Seizui sitting on her bed with a glare. "What did you do to my family?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Kodora-kun did it," Usagi said.  
  
"Who is Kodora?" Seizui shot back.  
  
"Kodora is my cat. What I said before was true. I am from another dimension, and I am a superhero there. However, I also know how to lie, and how to use magic, at least a little bit. Everyone here will now think I'm your cousin, so you might as well get used to it," Usagi said. "I really hate doing this, but I have no choice. I'm here to help whether you like it or not."  
  
"Well I don't like it," Seizui said.  
  
"Then there's the fact that she is a senshi. She saw through the disguise," Kodora said, nuzzling against Usagi's legs.  
  
Seizui looked around the room. "Who said that? Who is there?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Kodora said it. He's right here at my feet silly," Usagi said, bending down to pick up the cat. "Kodora, are you sure that it isn't just because she saw me before I ran into you?"  
  
"Hai. It wouldn't matter; her memory would have been altered to include you if she wasn't a senshi. She probably would have felt bad about throwing you out earlier too," Kodora answered.  
  
Seizui's jaw dropped. It was one thing to have a girl appear and start saying she was a superhero from another dimension, but to see a talking cat was something totally different. She quickly jumped over to her closet and brought out her baton again. "Get rid of that thing!" she shrieked. "It's evil!"  
  
Usagi held on to Kodora. "He's not evil. He's just a magical cat. He's very intelligent and will be very helpful to you and the rest of the senshi once they're found," she said. "Say Kodora, you wouldn't be able to give me any powers would you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-san, but no. I only have items for the senshi here. Your guardian should have trained you to remember your henshin item. Now as for her, though. I think I can give her something. She seems to be from the moon, so this should help her," he said before jumping out of Usagi's arms.  
  
He seemed to jump into the air and do a backflip. A few sparkles trailed behind him and quickly formed into a silver brooch with a pale pink crescent on it. Usagi looked at it with a smile. "Welcome to the team Sailor Moon," she said.  
  
Kodora turned and looked at her. "Sailor Moon? What is a Sailor Moon? She'll be Silver Moon," he said.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Usagi's head as she let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I just thought that she'd be called the same thing I was when I started two and a half years ago," she said.  
  
Kodora just shook his head then turned back to Seizui. "Now to activate your powers you just have to say 'Silver Moon Power, Make Up'. Go on and give it a try," he said.  
  
Seizui lowered the baton and picked up the brooch. She examined it and then looked at Kodora like he was crazy. "This must be one bad dream. Next thing you'll tell me I'm some princess from the moon or something like that," she said.  
  
"No, I don't think you are. You are a guardian, a senshi, not a princess," Kodora said.  
  
Usagi looked on in shock. They didn't know. She started to say something before she felt herself fall. She appeared in an empty place. A large, intricate door stood before her. She turned to see if she could find anyone and found herself at the end of a bladed staff. "I don't know who you are, but what you were about to say forget it. I will not allow you to disrupt the flow of time," a woman said.  
  
Usagi looked her over. She had a light gray bodice with a dark skirt and bows. Her skin was olive in color. Her hair was almost black and was braided. "You must be Silver Pluto," she said.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I am not from this dimension. You may look different than my Sailor Pluto, but you have the same job. Listen, Queen Serenity sent me here to help. If you don't want me to tell who the princess is then I won't. However, I suggest you let me go back or else they'll start to worry about me," Usagi said.  
  
"You haven't left at all. If your Sailor Pluto or whatever you called her has the same job as me, then you should know she presides over dreams as well. Normally you would have to be asleep, but in dire emergencies I can go directly to you and give you what you would equivilate with a daydream," Pluto said.  
  
Usagi nodded, taking in just a little of what was said. "Okay then, why don't you just let me go then. I won't tell them, and I won't interfere much. I'll be a guide for them mainly. I have no real powers anyways," she said.  
  
Pluto seemed to accept the answer and nodded. Next thing Usagi knew she was back in Seizui's room. Her mouth was still open and Seizui was waving a hand in front of her face. Usagi quickly closed her mouth and blinked a couple times. "Are you alright?" Seizui asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so," Usagi said quickly, looking around the room.  
  
"You are so weird. Anyways, you said to activate this thing I just say Silver Moon Power, Make Up?" Seizui asked.  
  
Her body instantly exploded into light. Pink and blue ribbons covered her body and formed into a fuku. Just before her tiara appeared Usagi noted a crescent. Usagi took a look over Seizui. Her bodice was silver and she already had two skirts. Her top skirt was rose pink with a pastel blue skirt under it. Her collar was the same blue as her second skirt. She had two pink bows with a translucent silver bow on top of her front bow. Her silver brooch was resting in the center of her bow. She had pink boots with a silver stripe at the top; a golden crescent sat in the center of the stripe. She had elbow length, silver gloves with two pink bands at the elbow. She had two feathery barrettes in her hair, and two silver bobbles with pink crescents in the center. Her tiara was silver with a pink stone in the center.  
  
Usagi smiled at her. "Now do you believe me?" she asked.  
  
Seizui looked herself over. "What happened? Where are my clothes? Why am I in this thing? Why is this skirt so short?" she asked rapidly.  
  
"You transformed. They'll reappear when you dehenshin. That is your fuku, which is what a senshi wears. I wish I knew. I think it had to be some perverted old man who liked to look at girls in short skirts," Usagi answered.  
  
Seizui looked at her. "Nani yo?" she asked.  
  
"I answered your questions silly," Usagi said. She looked over at Kodora. "So by you awakening her, does that mean that the enemy is here?"  
  
Before Kodora could answer Seizui covered her ears. "Where are those voices coming from?" she asked, a little louder than their talking had been.  
  
"Don't worry Zui-chan. It took me a little time to get used to it too. You should figure out where whoever it is your hearing is so you can go save them," Usagi answered.  
  
Seizui listened for a moment then her eyes widened. "Iie! Nene-chan! We have to hurry. She's in trouble!" Seizui said rushing over to the window.  
  
Without thinking Seizui jumped out the window and landed on the ground below. Usagi took a moment to make it look like the two girls were asleep before turning off the light and following. Kodora was riding on Usagi's shoulder as they made their way through Tokyo. "Do you know where she went?" Kodora asked.  
  
"I have an idea. If this is like my first battle, then I'm pretty sure I know where she'll be," Usagi said.  
  
About ten minutes later they stopped in front of a jewelry store. They could see inside and saw a youma attacking Seizui. Usagi didn't think twice before she rushed in.  
  
"Pathetic! If you are all that stands between the Dark Empire and victory then we shall win this war easily!" it shrieked.  
  
Seizui stumbled backwards, tripping over someone who grabbed her ankle. The youma took advantage of the situation and began advancing on her. Just before it got to her a blur of red slashed the youma's hand. Seizui looked to see a rose not far away. Usagi looked at the rose and stars grew in her eyes. She looked up towards the window. "Tuxedo Kamen..." she started before seeing someone else there.  
  
A woman with a long, black braid jumped down. She wore armor that Usagi recognized almost immediately. It was nearly identical to the armor Prince Endymion wore. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Even the most beautiful of flowers has a weapon. Silver Moon, you must find your weapon within you and use it to destroy this blemish," she said, her voice was rich and husky.  
  
"But I don't know of any weapons!" Seizui said, scared out of her wits.  
  
Kodora jumped from Usagi's shoulder. "Silver Moon, call out Silver Crescent now!" he yelled.  
  
Seizui nodded. "SILVER CRESCENT!" she yelled, bringing back her hand.  
  
A boomerang of silver light appeared in it. She quickly threw it at the youma and it quickly turned to dust as it let out a shriek of pain. Seizui let out a sigh of relief. She turned to thank the woman in the armor, but found her to be gone. She stood and walked out of the store with Usagi and Kodora.  
  
When they got a little bit away Usagi told Seizui how to power down and the two quickly made their way back to Seizui's room. When they got there the two girls quickly laid down in their beds. "Usagi-chan. I still think you are a little crazy and weird, but I believe you. However, from now on, you cannot come to the battles. You could get hurt," Seizui said.  
  
Usagi started to protest but realized that it was true. She had placed the same restriction on Chibi-Usa many times. Now she would have to sit out. "Hai. I'll stay away. Good night Seizui-chan," she said before falling asleep. 


End file.
